winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Okay, I'll leave it then :) Don't worry. Anyway, should we go on chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) We can go on Disney Princess chat :) I'll meet you there because I have Lunch now! At least I finished my boring homework ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've finished my lunch now. BTW, I have something hilarious to tell you on chat ;D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I love Macaroni and Chese. It's a shame we don't have it often :)! Yuck, I'd hate to sweat that much >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) OMG! That's so terrible :(! I hate it when the Japanese sail in Australian waters and kill the whales and now some Vietnamese people too? I wish they would stop. Whales are magnificent creatures and they shouldn't be used as food :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yup! I was so depressed when I saw this, how cruel some people can be too innocent creatures :(! Grrr... I can't believe some countries still allow whaling :(! Lol, thank you :D! It took me a long time to complete :)! I'm so glad I found the snowflake symbol :)! Yep, but I wish they would obey the laws, they are there for a reason! Yes, I hate how they kill Marine Life, even Sharks. As long as you don't bother them, they won't attack you :(! :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I replied late, I just had some delicious shortbread ^^! Yep, they are scary, but that is no reason for them to be killed... unless they are deliberately harming people >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Lately, there's been a lot of Sharks around my country :/ We're really scared they're going to eat people :(! It was really yummy :) I love making home made shortbread <3 That sounds awful. I hope they don't treat the baby crocodiles badly :(! Rose! I just got chosen as Featured Wikian on my other wiki. Yay :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay :D! Thank you Rose :D! What are you doing at the moment :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I have to go now Rose. Talk to you later ^^! Hi, I appreciate you wrote on my talk page and you care about articles' writing. In fact, I'd appreciate if you could explain what you mean by "don't set the font of the song articles too small!". I assure you I don't understand what you mean by that and that in my opinion I don't see what's wrong with the way I wrote the article for the new song One to One. I would like to understand what you think I've done wrong. Thanks for replying. P.S.: I've never wrote a message to someone on Wikia before, so if I've done the signature wrongly, and I tried to do it right with the guiding sentence given for signature, you can correct me if you wish XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Hi Rose ^^! Could you please unlock the page Mega Trix. Thank you ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Aww, poor he - I feel so sorry for him :(!! But, don't worry, I found both episodes, episode 19, and episode 20 :D!! You can watch them hereand here :)!! And thank you so much ^^!! Btw, how's weather in the Vietnam?? 04:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose :)! They're saying on the news North Korea's bombs would never reach America. Yay! :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) My country isn't worried. I hope that North Korea realizes that their plans aren't necessary, I just hope the world gets peace! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I thought China was for peace too. I was researching WWII and I found out Japan bombed two of our countries cities'. I'm glad that war is over. I couldn't bare another one! OMG, I feel so sorry for Viet Nam. China is so powerful! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think the Americans would ever Nuclear Bomb a country again, it's just too dangerous. They want to sought things out peacefully. Yep, I'm just glad I didn't live in those times, I'd especially of hated living in Germany, they were starving during the war! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup, but Hitler actually started out as a good guy. I think the power went to his head! :(! I hate it when people destroy forests! Musa has a new power? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yay! At least this season doesn't mainly focus on Bloom like the previous seasons have :D! Sounds so awesome! Yep, I hope those seedlings can survive too :) Btw, I finished editing the Mega Trix page. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, her voice can be annoying at times. My favorite Nick voice actors are Elizabeth Gillies, Ariana Grande and Alejandra Reynoso, they are the most talented I think :) Yep! I really want to know who David is, at first I was hoping he was Roxy's boyfriend, but that theory was proved wrong. Oh, which selkie does Morgan voice for? Oh, how interesting @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow! I never imagined Morgan voicing for Lemmy @@! She's my favorite selkie and I think Morgan does a great job voicing her :D! Yep, maybe she will find a boyfriend in the sixth season. Roxy is really pretty and she has a good personality :)!!! At the moment I'm doing boring homework! My coloring looks horrible :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, my family says it looks good, so I guess my teacher will think it does too! I know, she didn't reply to my last message... Btw, should we go on Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that is a bit strange :(! Okay, I'll meet you there! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw, please ban he removed the content from some pages on the wiki. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Can i be an administrator of Winx Wiki Please.......And you can be an administrator of my Pop Pixie Wiki! Can you unlock Template:Infobox/Episode for a second? I need to copy and paste something.. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I have problem, I can't copy a protected page! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 12:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll try.. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 12:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) When I copy and then I paste it comes "."! Give me the codes :P 12:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can you please unlock the 20th episode? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) But I see them on the site and want to expand it. I was born to do this, you know. Fear Not! (talk) 00:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Episode guide Noticed that the disambig made at Episodes was deleted. I am confused about why. Category:Episodes appears to be lacking a master list. There was List of Winx Club episodes but you deleted it as "useless". I don't really understand why. The category uses the season-based numbering but a master list tells us the overall number. This is very useful for some people who watch Winx because not all stations use season-based numbering in the hundreds column. I just watched it on TV as "episode 89" for example. Without a master list it is very difficult to easily find out what episode that refers to. If it is not possible to keep this on the mainspace I am wondering if I could at least have it used to my userspace? Put a lot of work into compiling it. +Y 01:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, how are you today :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC)